There is a car navigation device that calculates an optimal route for a destination and stop-off points input by a user (Patent Document 1). There is an invention in which working data is stored in a car navigation device and the status of the work is automatically updated when the car arrives at a target place in monitoring or the like for maintenance of gas main pipes (Patent Document 2). Here, there is a need for a car to stop by plural branch stations (devices that collect information and transmit the information to a device with which communication is established) and collect information while traveling. Furthermore, power saving by intermittently operating branch stations is now under consideration.